WOLF BOUND
by sterek.kink
Summary: Derek Hale found himself chained, completely nude, and entirely at Stiles disposal.


Stiles grinned. If anyone had told him, at any point in his life, that he would find himself in this position, he would have been scandalized, then laughed them right out of Beacon Hills. Yet, there he was, doing this, with the one person he never thought he`d do it with.

„So Mr. Hale, did you really think you could get away from me?" Stiles demanded, walking around his chained body and appraising him.

"Fuck you, asshole!" Derek spat.

"Now, now, Mr. Hale, that's not nice. Since you are chained, and may I add unclothed, I firmly believe you should keep quiet."

Stiles slowly trailed his fingers up and down Derek`s bare chest, chuckling softly when his body went against his mind and responded to him.

Derek Hale found himself chained, completely nude, and entirely at Stiles` disposal. His arms were raised to the ceiling and his feet were spread slightly further than shoulder-width. He knew how this was going to end but he decided to fight against it anyway.

He snarled down at Stiles, "touch me again, you stupid fuck, and I'll…"

SMACK!

Stiles rose his hand and slapped Derek hard across the face, leaving a red mark on his otherwise perfect skin.

"You'll regret this, you fucking idiot."

"Ah, you hurt my feelings," Stiles pouted, "I think you should apologize."

Derek laughed heartily at him before responding, "apologize to you? You must be jesting. I'd sooner cut out my tongue than apologize to a lying, little backstabbing slut like you."

„Still mad at me, aren`t you? Well don`t be such a sour wolf. It was nothing personal. I had to pretend I liked you so you`d give away all your precious new betas. Someone had to take control over the damn zoo you turned my town into.

Eyes locked, Stiles pressed his lips to Derek`s and began teasing his mouth. He moved his tongue against his bottom lip, before nibbling it softly and sucking it into his own. When his lips parted, not because he wanted them to of course, he thrust his tongue into his mouth, seeking out his own and battling heavily with it.

He roughly cupped Derek`s erection and gave it a quick jerk before glaring back at him. "Oh, I believe you do want this. I believe you want me to touch you in ways no one ever has before. You want me to fuck you senseless, like the slut you claim me to be. "You want nothing more," he said, stroking his cock and making him unconsciously thrust into his hand, "than to have me all over you. To have your cock wrapped in my tight," another rough jerk punctuated his next words, wet…hot…ass."

Instinctively but reluctantly, Derek` s tongue flicked out to lick Stiles` lips. After two small licks, he moaned loudly and closed his eyes knowing that he just lost the last bit of self control he had.

"Good boy," Stiles whispered huskily. "I think you should be rewarded for your efforts."

Derek looked at him confusedly, but Stiles slowly lowered himself to his knees and appraised Derek` s hardened length. "Oh, I knew you'd give in before long, but I never thought you'd go so quickly. For that," he said, flicking his tongue out and licking the moisture from his weeping head, "you shall have your reward."

Derek groaned loudly and thrust towards him. Stiles smiled to himself, before cupping his balls in his hand and rolling them around gently. His tongue flicked out again, licking the entire tip of his cock before sucking it quickly into his mouth, making him gasp and thrust once again.

Slowly teasing him, licking along his length and only taking the tip of him into his wet mouth, Stiles brought him into a frenzy. Derek was thrusting into air, but trying desperately for friction along his aching cock. At every thrust, Stiles would avoid him and his ache became increasingly intolerable.

"All you have to do is ask nicely, Derek, and I'll give you want you so desperately need. What you want so much," he purred.

Head thrown back between his arms, he muffled his cries of "please, god, please let me come," and thrust into Stiles` willing mouth.

This time, Stiles took in his entire length, licking and stroking with his tongue while he sucked his thick cock into his mouth.

"Yes, that's it! Suck my cock! OH FUCK!" he yelled when Stiles cupped his tightening balls and he came hard into his mouth before sagging against his chains in relief.

"Mmm, so good," Stiles purred again. And with that sentence both of them started laughing.

„Baby, I love your roleplaying ideas. You always get into character, I swear you should consider taking acting classes" Stiles said while unlocking Derek`s chains.

Derek, now free from his chains, smiled at Stiles and gently kissed his neck. He picked him up and playfully pushed him on the four poster bed. „It`s your turn now."


End file.
